Emperor of Evil
by LunaticChaos
Summary: A dark incarnation of Link, chains, swords, and supernatural powers. As the new villain will he make the same mistakes they all do? Or will he actually succeed?
1. New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

**_Author's Note:_** Quick little note folks, I use italics for character's thoughts, and bold italics for flashbacks.

_What is evil? I've asked myself this question countless times. Is it the monsters I have fought since I was a mere child? Or is it the beings controlling those monsters? I always assumed that both were evil. But then, that boy…_

_**"I have come to end your evil once and for all!" I roared pointing my longsword at a boy in a white robe standing in the middle of a field of dead knights, he didn't look any older than six years of age.**_

_**"Oh hello, have you come to play with me as well?" the boy asked smiling at me, I couldn't see any malice, no lust for power, no desire to kill, I saw innocence.**_

_**"Play? Is that what you think this is?" I yelled glaring at the child.**_

_**"Of course silly, let's play! You can be the evil monstrous warlord and I can be the good kindly wizard," the boy said to me, he thought this was all a game, that killing was fun…**_

_I couldn't believe my eyes, I fought the child for days on end, spell after spell thrown at me, I dodged each and every one. That last day the child was finally getting tired, and I struck a killing blow on him. He looked at me in surprise and then smiled…_

_**"That was fun, I wish I could have played with you some more."**_

_No anger, no sadness, nothing but a child who was having fun. He fell into my arms, bleeding from the wound I had given him. I felt his life slowly slipping away in my arms…I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had done, but…it was the right thing to do…he was terrorizing an entire empire. He killed countless people, and had placed a death curse on the emperor of that empire. By killing that boy…I saved countless people, but I killed an innocent, I killed a truly innocent child…I was praised for it, the boy's body was displayed in front of the people, and they cheered…all but the youngest children, they didn't understand what was going on…The right thing to do, the just thing to do, the good thing to do…it's all a bunch of hypocrisy. Good and evil, they are merely points of view, but what does that make me? I fought for the idea of good for so long, and killed countless beings…I am not a hero, I am a villain, I killed all those beings without a second thought._

In the middle of a lush green field, in the middle of the night, a lone figure in a black cloak walked. He stopped at the top of a hill, before him lay a small camp, a couple of wagons with seven people laughing and sleeping. Something emerged from the ground next to the cloaked figure, a small skeletal being emerged from the ground next to him, it looked at him and chattered something. "It's funny how I can understand you now, my first journey from this land I always wore a mask, even before I could take them off. But now that I have been able to take my masks off, I understand everything so clearly," he said and then looked at the skeletal being, "Kill all those who are unshackled in that camp. Feast on their flesh."

The figure slowly walked down as screams issued from the camp, countless skeletal beings burst from the ground, attacking the people at the camp. When the cloaked man reached the camp, the skeletal beings were tearing apart and absorbing the flesh of the people there. He looked into one of the wagons and saw that it was empty save for a small girl who was shivering as she hid in the corner furthest away from him and the skeletal beings, chains binding her in the wagon. The man raised his left hand, a hand wrapped in tight leather bindings and fingers tipped with iron claws, and the chains shattered into dust, "You are free to leave, they shall not harm you," he stated as he walked away from the wagon and away from the fires of the camp.

_I am evil, and so is this kingdom, this kingdom I spent my earliest years in. In a realm of evil, only the strongest are allowed to survive. That girl has been given the chance, I freed her from a life of slavery she faced, will she choose to live? Or will she choose to die? Whatever her choice, I will not interfere any further._

A chain slipped out from his cloak, a chain which seemed to have a life of its own as it pointed towards a nearby tree. He looked at it as the chain slithered back inside the cloak, a figure clad in all black, a tunic, pants, boots, and gloves. It was a man with black hair, pale skin, and ruby red eyes. The two looked at each other for a time, and the other smirked and vanished into the night. "So he was waiting for me, what does that shadow want from me?" the cloaked man asked himself.

The next morning, in a city beyond a moat, encased within white walls, the cloaked man was walking through a back alley, in the shadows trying to escape notice. "Hold it right there!" a loud voice demanded as a solder in plate mail armor walked up to him.

"What can I do for you?" the cloaked man asked.

"State your name and purpose," the solder demanded, "There have been rumors of an assassin coming to kill the Queen."

"Link, and my purpose is of no concern for you," the cloaked man answered as the solder drew a large sword, "So you plan on forcing the issue?"

"You are to answer…" the solder began to say as he was suddenly pinned to a wall by two chains, both of which were slowly digging into the solder from the two points where they had punctured his thick armor.

"Very well, I will answer, seeing as how it won't do you much good anymore. I am the Emperor of Evil, I am here to take over. It is that simple," Link said as he began to chuckle evilly as one of the chains came out of the guard's mouth, the final link in it having two sharp prongs, "Speechless, well I would expect you to be considering that chain has ripped apart your tongue and most of your throat."

"I expect you have about ten more seconds to live before the blood loss and internal damage kills you," Link said as he removed his hood, revealing he was wearing a completely blank black mask save for two small holes where his nose would be and two eye slits for him to see out of, strapped to his head by a thick leather bands, "Take my image to hell with you."

The solder's body fell limp as the chains ripped out from him, tearing flesh and armor apart. Both chains snaked about in the air as they slowly dripped dry, both well over ten feet long. As they dried, they began to absorb the blood and flesh into them, and then slowly retracted back under Link's cloak as he pulled his hood back over his head. "Such weak beings, the weak don't deserve to live," he said to himself as he continued to walk down the alley

Looking about he saw something, a tall lithe man completely encased in black leather armor, a hood drawn over the man's face, and several daggers in easy to reach positions at his belt. "Impressive, the guild could use a person like you," the man said looking at Link, "I am the assassin that guard spoke of."

"I should care why?" Link asked turning to look at the man.

"It's simple, you wish to take this realm over, by killing the queen you make a vacuum of power,"

"And you wish to assassinate the queen why?"

"My employer does, I don't ask questions,"

Link chuckled as he walked away, "I have no interest in pairing up with a weakling who needs help."

"I'll show you weak," the assassin growled as he vanished into the darkness.

Link slowly made his way out of the alleys and into the main square of the town, and then towards the gates that lead to a grand castle. "Hold…" a pair of guards started to yell, trying to stop Link as the two chains flew out from Link's cloak and impaled both of the guards against two buildings. Several of the townspeople behind him stared in horror, and then some screamed running away from the scene.

He walked up a path, high cliffs on either side of him, coming ever closer to the castle, and then was stopped by a closed gate. Link looked around at the gate, and then at the many guards who were aiming notched arrows at him. Link laughed out as he threw back his cloak, revealing that he was wearing a black hakama and that his entire body was wrapped in thick black leather. Four curved swords were at his hips, two on the right, two on the left, and two longswords resting on his back. His arms were wrapped in a chain which seemed to be living by the way either end, both tipped with two sharp prongs, twitched about the rest of it still hidden under the cloak. He threw back his hood revealing his mask as he unsheathed two of the swords on his right side and chuckled as he looked about at the guards. The sword in his right hand had a serrated edge, and the sword in his left seemed to glimmer with an unnatural light. "I suggest you pathetic nobodies get out of my way," Link demanded as he swung the sword in his left hand at the gate, a great burst of lightning exploded from the edge.

"I don't think so," a woman's voice came as a woman in white armor jumped down and with her sword deflected the lightning.

Link studied her for a moment, a white form fitting breastplate, white shin guards, white bracers, a white tunic, and white pants. She had dark red hair, and emerald green eyes. It was the sword that impressed him the most however, "A true hero, a new hero for Hyrule," Link stated as he held both of his sword out to the side of him, "I was beginning to wonder if any of the pathetic guards at this castle would pose a decent challenge."

"Give up, you can't defeat the Master Sword, the sword which vanquishes evil," she stated as she picked up the large shield she had at her side.

"I didn't come all this way to just give up little hero," Link stated, "I came to conquer."

"Very well, you'll be the first villain I strike down!" she yelled as she charged Link.

"First?" Link asked as something kicked in, "Oh no, that just won't do at all."

He sidestepped her attack as he sheathed his weapons, one end of his chain shot out and slammed her into a wall, "We can't have this, not at all. If I beat you now I'm just going to look like a coward and a weakling," he commented more to himself than anybody else, clapping his hands together after a moment he said, "Ahh, I know, a bit cliché but it'll do."

"What the hell are you talking about," she grumbled as she got up, preparing to attack him again.

"We can't have a good old fashion villain-hero rumble without you actually working to earn the right to fight me," Link stated simply as he chuckled, "You amateurs know nothing about how these things are supposed to go."

She attacked Link again, only for the Master Sword to be entangled in the chain, "Well tell your dear queen an old friend is back, and you can expect to be hearing about a few villainous deeds and beings in the near future," Link said as the chain threw her over the gate as he turned around and walked off.

And that's where I'm ending it. As you can tell, I'm being serious and I'm making fun of video game villains. Well, I'm not going to bother you with more of my prattling so I'm asking a pair of simple questions…

1. Current overpowering aside, what do you think of what I've done to Link?

2. Who do you think the girl with the Master Sword is? (It's actually a character from the game, this shall be explained later)

That's it, now press that review button and I'll see you next chapter. Ciao for now!


	2. Shadowing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

**_Author's note:_** Do forgive this crappy chapter, it sets things up for the next one.

_**Onto the fic!**_

Link was sitting in a large tree in the middle of Hyrule Field late in the evening, his chains dangling out from his cloak and down the tree, slashing at the bark whenever a stray breeze blew by. "Well, I'm the big, bad villain now, and I have a hero to defeat, now where do I get minions, I can exert control over unintelligent beings when I am close by them. But that isn't enough," Link grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms.

"You're an idiot," a very familiar voice said from below him as his chains suddenly got yanked, both ends of it twitching in protest.

"You better have a good reason for…" Link began to threaten as he tried to get up, but found he and his arms were pinned right where they were.

"Having a little trouble my friend?" the darkly clad figure below him taunted.

"Let go of me Dark Link," Link snarled as he began tugging at the chains.

"No, I don't think so," the voice replied as he chuckled.

"So you came here just to torment me? You can't hurt me while you keep me like this," Link pointed out looking down to see the man with ruby red eyes from the night before.

"Oh just to taunt you a little, and to point out a very simple fact, you need generals," Dark Link stated, "And you need to make pacts with them."

"So what? You applying for the job?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not, only time will tell," Dark Link answered as he let go of Link's chain, "As for now I suggest you get your act together. As you are now, you'll lose."

"So you came here just to tell me that?" Link growled as he retracted his chains back into his cloak.

"And to see how much stronger you've become," Dark Link stated, "I'm not all that impressed."

"I'm more than strong enough to take you out,"

"Perhaps, I've gotten stronger as well,"

"Really?" Link asked as he suddenly drew both swords at his right hip and cut through the branch he was on, dropping down to where Dark Link was.

The only result was that Dark Link vanished into the shadows, "Cocky son of a bitch," Link growled as he sheathed his weapons, "I'll kill him, I'll kill Zelda, I'll kill them all…"

_"There he is! The murderer!"_

_"Get the monster!"_

_"What about that halfbreed?"_

_"Get her too!"_

_A flash of lightning, rain pouring down, Link found himself barely holding onto the muddy side of a cliff, his black mask removed revealing his blonde hair, blue eyes, and long ears. His cloak billowed in the wind as his chains dangled lifeless from his arms. A girl's face, no older than sixteen or seventeen, looked down at him as she tried to pull him up. Her long platinum hair covering her eyes and ears, she reached down doing everything she could to pull him back up. "I am evil incarnate, girl," Link heard himself saying, "Are you sure you want to save that?"_

It was hours after Link's encounter with Dark Link, and Link woke up, jumping up he knocked his head against the tree he was leaning against. "What was that?" he asked himself rubbing his head, "I don't usually have dreams like that."

"Perhaps it was a premonition?" Dark Link's voice asked as he appeared nearby.

"I don't like where things are going then,"

"Draw your swords,"

"Come again?"

"Draw your swords Emperor of Evil," Dark Link commanded as he drew his dark longsword.

"Very well," Link agreed as he straightened up, threw his cloak back and unsheathed the two longswords resting on his back, both almost identical except one produced a black aura and the other a white one.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed," Dark Link commented as he lunged at Link, who swiped the attack away with the black sword.

"Good, now let's take this up a notch," Dark Link stated as he jumped back and the jumped forward again, with far more power, causing Link to block with both swords.

"I see, so you are powerful, much more powerful than you once were," Dark Link laughed out as he kicked off of Link and landed on his feet, Link take a few steps back.

The chains around Link's arms began to unravel and snake about him ready to strike, the other end still hidden under his cloak. "You're at a distinct disadvantage Dark Link, you can only use two swords at most," Link stated with a smirk as the chains slowly moved to either side as the ends slowly wrapped about the two swords on his right hip and unsheathed them, "I on the other hand can wield four."

"Very impressive, can you really coordinate an attack using all four though?"

"Can you defend against four swords?" Link countered chuckling.

"Good point, I've learned what I needed to," Dark Link admitted as he sheathed his weapon, "Go to Terminia, I'll handle things here."

"Why should I do something ridiculous like that?"

"That girl cannot defeat me as she is now, but she can defeat you,"

"Why Terminia? And for that matter, how do you know about it?"

"Because there is no hero there to stop you as you learn the finer points of villainy, and that last one is my secret,"

"Very well, until next time Dark Link,"

Damn…this chapter was bad…bad and short…not a good combination. I couldn't think of anything else to write though…At least nothing that would make sense.

Foreshadowing, I really shouldn't try that again. Apparently I suck at it. Don't hold this chapter against me folks, this really is about as bad as I've gotten in a long while. Next chapter will be much, much better.

For some of the reviewers who've been reading my work since I first started, that "random" bit of foreshadowing up there should be very meaningful. For the rest of you, well it gives you something to ponder about for the next, oh I'd say at least six chapters.

I left one other clue up there as well, see if you can find it.

Ciao for now!


	3. City of Villains

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

_**Reviewer Responses!**_

_**Onto the Fic!**_

Link slowly walked into a large city square, an enormous clock tower overlooking it all as the moon slowly passed in the sky. His cloak drawn tightly about him as he walked past a guard, "Hold it buddy, you look suspicious, what are you doing out at this hour?" he demanded as Link turned his head to the guard and snorted.

"None of your business, now stay quiet and I may let you live," Link stated.

"Ahhh, another villain, there's a lot of them in town, right now you're in Kamen's territory," the guard told him, "Vicious little punk he is, not too powerful, perfect place for you to break into the city."

"Why so friendly if you know what I am?" Link asked, slightly amused as he chuckled.

"Better to be on your good side than your bad,"

"You're smart, I'll give you that, where is this Kamen?" Link asked as he turned to face the guard.

"He's in the clock tower basement, I'd watch out though, he's not really powerful, but he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve,"

"The goddesses choose their champions of good, the darkness chooses its champions of evil," Link stated as he slowly walked over to the giant clock tower, towards the door leading inside.

"Been a while since I last entered this infernal door," Link mumbled to himself, "I wonder, is Kishin still hidden?"

Link pushed the door opened and walked into the dank, dark room full of gears and walkways. He looked about as he slowly made his way into the room, the door slowly shutting behind him with a loud creak. He made his way over to a metal staircase leading down, looking into the darkness all he could make out at his distance was a small river powering the tower as it passed through a waterwheel. Link stepped onto the staircase and began to descend, with each step a loud clang sounded out, announcing his presence. As he reached the bottom dark shapes began to move about in the shadows, the sound of swords being unsheathed filled the air. Link stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked about, the room had become perfectly silent, not a sound coming from anywhere. "Seven, I'm insulted," Link commented as he began to walk over to a bridge that crossed the small river, the sound of footsteps coming from the shadows as he did so.

Link reached the other side as he turned around as he drew one of his swords at his right hip, flames exploding from the blade as they spread throughout the room. Seven figures caught fire behind him, three of them crossing the bridge and four of them on the other side. All of which quickly dived into the water to put out the flames which even now still burned on the stone and metal. "Take that as a warning," Link stated as he sheathed his sword and turned back around, the room now illuminated due to the flames and walked towards a door. "You may not enter," a loud voice growled from beyond the door.

"And who is to stop me?" Link asked as he pushed at the door, it remained close no matter how hard he pushed, "How annoying."

"As I said you may not enter,"

Link unsheathed the two blades at his left hip as he threw back his cloak, one blade had strange wave patterns throughout the metal, almost as if it was made of water. The other blade seemed to shimmer with a strange otherworld light, a light that neither gave off light nor took it away. "Blade of Waves," Link said as he stabbed with the sword whose blade appeared as water at the door, the door's hinges screaming in protest as the wood warped.

Link stabbed at it again as the wood exploded apart in the middle, the hinges all but falling off as what was left of the doors slowly swung open. A strange man in a simple farmer's garb and a demonic looking mask sat in a chair opposite of Link, his head twitched slightly as Link walked into the room. "What was that about I may not enter?" Link asked with a low chuckle as he sheathed his swords.

"Then I must remove you personally," the weird man said as he stood up, his limbs twitching slightly as he suddenly threw a perfectly smooth mask at Link's face, still hidden under the cowl of his cloak, "Ha! Now my control mask will suck your soul and make you mine for all eternity!"

Link began to chuckle, slowly at first, and then over time it slowly evolved into a more menacing, demonic laughter. "You idiot!" Link yelled out as the mask fell down, Link's cowl blowing back revealing his mask as his chains flashed out and bound the other as the chains raised him off the floor, "I already wear a mask!"

"Who are you?" the man asked as his limbs began to twist at impossible angles.

"I am the Emperor of Evil," Link stated proudly, "You are Kamen are you not?"

"Yes,"

"Good," Link stated as the chains ripped the man in two, sending his entrails flying as they released the halves, "And that makes me the resident villain of this district I do believe."

Link walked out of the room and looked around to see the seven figures only now coming out of the water. "Your boss is dead," he stated coldly, "You have a choice, die by my hand, or serve me."

"Not a hard choice is it?" Link added with a dark chuckle as he threw back his cloak revealing his weapons and the living chains, still drenched with blood, snaking about.

_A museum, full of ancient artifacts of torture and ancient weapons of war, Link ran through the many halls, wearing a black tunic and pants, his blonde hair and sapphire eyes clearly visible as he clenched two longswords, one whose aura was black and the other whose aura was white. He was searching for something, something very specific from this place. "Damn it, those Stalfos Knights can only keep the local heroes busy for so long, where are they?" he growled to himself._

_"Hal…" a guard began to yell as Link whirled about and jumped towards him, and quickly sliced him in two._

_Something caught Link's eye, a large pair of doors which were heavily bound and locked. He walked over to it and saw a small sign hanging on one of the larger locks, 'To all that it may concern, this room has been locked up for your safety. Please have a nice day.' Link smirked and said to himself, "This must be it."_

_He slashed through the chains and locks on the door and pushed it open, a large room greeting him. Looking about he saw that every square inch of the room was covered in metal chains. In the middle of the room was a strange metal figurine with a strange device strapped to its back. The chains seeming to originate from the back of the device, "The Chains of Memoria," Link stated as he walked towards the figurine, "Chains which were once used to fight evil, but after their last master used them for evil, they became tainted so that only an evil man may use them."_

_He sheathed his sword of light, and then smashed the figurine with his sword of darkness, grabbing the device before it could fall to the ground. He then sheathed his other sword and the strapped the device to his back, "They shall be my weapon now."_

Link awoke with a start, resting atop a small platform below the clock and above the doors leading into the tower. The chains had formed a grand throne out of themselves which he was sitting on, the two ends snaking about the edges of the platform almost as if they were watching something. "Me, dreaming about the past, how unusual," Link said to himself as he stood up, the chains retracting back within his cloak.

He looked over the section of the city he was now in control of, and began to chuckle evilly. "It was so easy, so easy to take this place from that fool. But what of the other sections? This city has grown since I was last here, it now stretches to the furthest parts of the field that once surrounded it. Things will be difficult now that I have made my presence known. So what of these other villains that inhabit this city? Will they bow to me? Or will I destroy them? Only time can tell, so I wonder what I will do next?" Link began to talk to himself as he paced the platform he was on, "I left Kishin in this land, has someone found him? I wonder what will happen when I find him once again? His power was unstoppable, can I stop it as I am?"

Link suddenly dropped down as his chains whipped out and circled about somebody clad in a cloak who was about to open the door into the tower's basement. "And you are?" Link asked as a long whip suddenly wrapped about his neck.

"Keeta," the intruder stated, turning about as she pushed back her cloak revealing she was holding the whip and that she was clad in thick leather body armor, "And you?"

"Link,"

"Well Link we appear to be in a bit of a stalemate, I could crush your neck killing you instantly, and you could impale me with those chains of yours, which would kill me slowly," she stated simply trying to look under his cowl, "Are you one of Kamen's guards?"

"Hardly, I am the one who killed Kamen," Link stated with a chuckle.

"It would have taken quite a bit of power to get through his door, I'm impressed," Keeta replied, "So would that make you the newest villain around here?"

"Yes, it would," Link said as a third chain shot up from behind his neck, slicing the whip allowing him to break free of it, "And I believe I have the upper hand."

"Not bad, for a rookie," Keeta stated as she snapped her fingers as an arrow lodged itself at Link's feet, "But I came prepared."

Link pushed back his cowl and his cloak with his hands revealing his attire, "So did I. Mere arrows will have little effect on me."

Link began to click his metal clawed tipped finger together, raising his left hand as he laughed, "Give it up, I have you right where I want you," Link stated as the third chain retracted back under the cloak.

"You're good, much better than Kamen, so tell me, can you summon monsters to your aid yet?"

"Yes,"

"What's the most powerful you can summon?"

"Dodongos," Link lied with a chuckle.

"Only Dodongos? I can summon Iron Knuckles," she laughed as heavy metal steps began to come from nearby alleys.

"Oh did I say Dodongo, I meant these fellows…" Link said as he shrugged his shoulders as loud barks came out as the pattering of heavy things running across the rooftops began to fill the air, "What were they called…Oh yes…Dinolfos."

"Dinolfos?" Keeta stammered as gigantic humanoid lizards in thick armor jumped down from the roofs, each carrying large metal swords drenched in fresh blood.

"Check and Mate," Link laughed out.

And I'm ending it here. Link gets some practical experience at being evil. And I introduce a new character, yay! Not to mention where Link got those chains. And random alluding to something later in the fic, double yay! Things still aren't as good as I would like it. But now the fic is getting to the point where I can start making the story much better. Now for a question or two…

1. Who do you think Kishin is?

2. Who thinks those chains are going to become so incredibly cool later on?

3. Anybody think they can name what all of Link's Swords do? Or at least what each of their themes are?

That's all folks! Now press that review button and I'll see you all later! Ciao for now!


End file.
